Grateful Potter
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: When Harry returns to Number Four after the Final Battle in his sixthyear, his world is turned up side down. Please Read and Review! DracoHarry


GRATEFUL POTTER

**PROLOGUE:**

There was a lot in which Harry had not told his friends and those of the Order. He had a lot of secrets, some were small and pointless, everyday secrets, while some were bigger, and much more important. They started when he was born, when his parents discovered something interesting about him.

James and Lily Potter noticed that their newborn son was a Magical Hermaphrodite (MH), which was a person who was born with features of both genders. Harry was ninety-percent female, and ten-percent male. Noticing this, they immediately placed spells on him to hide his MH features, and told nobody about it, not Dumbledore or even their closest friends.

On Harry's seventh birthday, a few things happened. The spells that his parents had placed on him had fallen, revealing his Magical Hermaphroditism to him. At the time, he had no idea what he was, only that he was much more feminine than he used to be. Another thing that happened was that he came into some rather rare magical abilities.

The first magical ability was Telekinesis, which was basically a mind control power, allowing him to do pretty much any kind of spells wandlessly and at will, and he was able to bend magic and spells in general for his own use at will. Also, he was able to freeze and blow up objects in mid-air, and connect a telepathic link between himself and another.

His second magical ability was the Sight, which allowed him to receive premonitions, visions and prophetic readings, about the past and future of someone, specifically, or about the future and past in general.

His third magical ability was Empathy, which basically allowed him to feel another's emotions and energy.

Being a Telekinetic, made Harry very powerful. His Telekinetic ability was an extremely powerful gift, and he had to literally work hard to control it, though if his emotions were to strong, they got slightly out of control, but not enough out of control that they did damage...yet.

Since he was able to do wandless magic, and because he could bend the magic to do what he wanted, Harry replaced the spells his parents had put on him, adjusting them so that he saw his real MH self, while everyone else continued to see the complete male version of him. The only people who knew and saw Harry in his full MH form were the Dursleys, who had freaked – which was the main reason for replacing the spells.

The spells were foolproof, and everyone was fooled. When Harry got into Hogwarts, he continued to hide his true appearance, and his powers, knowing that if Voldemort found out about either of them, he would try to use them to his advantage.

In the wizarding world, all wizards were bisexual. However, not even magic allows normal men to become pregnant, so most wizards settle down with a witch, and have an heir, or children in general. Magical Hermaphrodites were the only males in the world that were able to become pregnant, which was one of the reasons MHs were so special and treated as treasured gifts to the wizarding world. The other reason was that they were so rare, so rare in fact that a MH hasn't been born in over 350 years.

In his first-year, Harry spent a lot of time in the library alone, doing research of his own on his gifts and his MH. After reading a few books on Magical Hermaphrodites, he realized that he was to mate for life with a wizard, called his soul mate, or soul-bond. MHs were considered neither a magical creature nor a human, but a bit of both. He was mortal, but he held much more power than the average human – or wizard and witch – and he had soul mates like most magical creatures. His soul mate had to be compatible to Harry.

Halfway through his first year at Hogwarts, Harry began to develop a crush on Draco Malfoy. This was odd, as he and Harry were rivals and did not like one another, but Harry guessed that that was one of the things Harry liked and excited him about his crush on Draco.

Harry loved the fact that Draco was labeled the 'bad boy' of Hogwarts, and that he was the Prince of Slytherin. Everyone thought that Draco was going to be a future Death Eater, like his father, but Harry didn't think so. Somehow, Harry knew that Draco Malfoy wasn't as evil and dark as he made everyone believe.

While Harry was head over heels for Draco Malfoy, he never told anyone, not even his friends that he felt this way for their archrival. It was easy, really, because, even though Harry had the largest crush on Draco, Draco still bugged and irritated the crap out of him.

By nature, Harry was a bit of a free spirit, and he hated doing what was expected of him. While he was sorted into Gryffindor, Harry was actually quite Slytherin himself. He'd have to be, to keep all of his secrets as well as he had. He was very cunning, sneaky, crafty and clever – much more clever than anyone realized. But Harry did still have the bravery and courage of a Gryffindor.

In Harry's sixth-year, on December 22nd, during Christmas break, Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, along side the DA members, Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Officials, captured all of the Death Eaters, and killed them all, showing them no mercy. Harry defeated Voldemort for good by separating his body and soul and destroying them both, making it impossible for him to return to life again.

There were a large number of spies in Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, which all of them worked for the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore himself. These spies, other than Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape, included Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Andros Avery, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode.

The fight with Voldemort had left Harry's magic unstable do to the vast amount of magic and energy that he had used to fight and kill Voldemort. His powers were unpredictable - sometimes they would work, and other times they would not. Usually, they would work when he didn't need them to, and wouldn't work when he did need them to. His regular magic was fine and stable, but he couldn't perform magic without a wand then. Nobody noticed Harry's unstable powers, or that he had even used foreign magic to defeat Voldemort.

After the battle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry closed for a month, so that Dumbledore could find replacements for many of the teachers who had been killed. All of the students were to be sent back home for one month, and return for the rest of the school year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER** **1**: The Return to Number Four

"BYE HARRY!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny called after him as Harry disappeared through the barrier of nine and three quarters, and into the Muggle world. He sent them one final wave, with an apprehensive smile, before he fell from their view, dragging his heavy school trunk behind him.

Harry made his way to the parking lot of King's Cross Station, where he caught sight of his uncle's humungous blubbery ass, standing impatiently by the Dursleys' car.

Vernon saw Harry approaching, and gave his worthless nephew a glare that clearly stated just how much love the hideous man held for Harry.

"Potter!" the fat Muggle hissed quietly, not wanting to cause a scene. "Where the hell have you been? You said in your letter that you'd be here by 4:30, so I was here at 4:30, expecting you to be waiting. But it is I who ends up waiting – a whole bloody hour and a half!"

Harry winced as his uncle yelled. "Sorry Uncle," he said to Vernon as he placed his trunk into the backseat of the car. "The train got delayed – "

"I do not care what happened, boy!" Vernon snapped, shoving his nephew into the back of the car, before sliding into the driver's seat himself. "You're going to pay for making me wait! There will be no excuses."

Harry mentally groaned as his uncle backed out of the parking lot. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble', he thought, trying to relax as best he could, with his uncle glaring at him through the rear-view mirror.

The car was silent as Vernon Dursley drove through the busy streets of London, but the ride was cut much shorter than Harry expected when Vernon turned onto a dirt road, which seemed endless, going for miles up into the forestry area of a small mountain. Finally, Vernon pulled up in front of a small run-down hovel in the center of the forest, which was basically in the middle of nowhere.

Harry stared at the hovel in confusion, wondering what was going on and why his uncle had stopped here. He observed the small shack, and noticed that, while the place looked in near ruins and destruction, the windows looked to have been just placed.

From the outside, the hovel looked a bit eerie. Around the place, there was no human life at all – no housing, just trees upon trees.

Harry felt a chill run down his spine as his uncle cut the engine of the car.

"Out, boy!" he was ordered.

Hesitantly, Harry grasped the handle of the door and pulled, pushing the car door open. He slid out of the car, only to be fiercely grabbed by his uncle, and dragged up the rickety and creaky wooden steps that let them up to the front door of the hovel.

Vernon opened the thin wooden door violently and entered, still dragging his nephew. One inside the small hut, the obese man proceeded to brutally and viciously beat and rape Harry, until one of the boy's legs was broken, as well as one of his arms, a few ribs were bruised, and until the boy lost consciousness.

"That'll teach you, you freak!" Vernon growled to the unconscious form of his nephew. Finished with his game, Vernon grabbed hold of Harry's broken arm and dragged him over to the far wall, where both his arms and his feet were chained.

Satisfied with his work, Vernon wrote a small note for the boy, before he locked the shack door, got into his car and drove off.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wheezing and groaning in pain, Harry came too, only to realize that he was neither at Hogwarts, nor at the Burrow or Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, with his friends.

Harry sat up as quickly as he could, what with his sore, bloodied and tortures body and all. It was as he lifted up his tattered body, that he discovered the chains that bound his feet and arms to the wall.

Frightened and alarmed, Harry whimpered and tried to yank them out of the wall, but let out a horrific and pain-filled scream as he jolted his broken leg and arm.

"Shit," he sobbed, as he began to remember what he was doing there and where exactly he was. He remembered that his uncle had picked him up from the train station, and that Vernon had been angry that he had to wait for Harry. His uncle had then driven out here, to the hovel. After that, all Harry remembered was pain, lots and lots of pain, then blackness.

Looking around him, Harry saw nothing but an empty room, which smelled musky and dank, and very dirty. The hovel was nothing but a small shack that was poorly hand-built, as there were small see-through holes in the thin planks of wood on the walls and the ceiling. The floor was rickety, and cold, but there were no gaps or holes, at least. Along the ceiling, there were boards and loose planks, which looked like they would make nice places for owls to sleep and nest.

The entire hovel was cold, and it was very frightening.

Harry leaned back against the wall, careful not to jolt his injuries anymore than necessary. He was just about to close his eyes, when he noticed a small piece of paper next to him on the floor.

With his good arm, Harry reached out and snatched it up.

_Potter,_

_For all of the troubles that you have caused Petunia, Dudley and I, this is the least we could have done to you. I've wanted to rid us of you for years, but Petunia has always held back because of that school of yours. However, we no longer fear those freakish friends of yours, and we have taken things into our own hands._

_Every two days, I will be out there to – release my tension and irritation on you. Dudley might even come along with me once in a while. You'll get food once every week, and water every two days._

_You will not be returning to that school, and you will never see your friends again._

_Vernon_

Harry let the note fall from his hands, as tears of anguish and fright flowed from his eyes. He curled up as best as he could with the chains restraining him, and cried himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER** **2**: Arrival At Grimmauld Place

**One and a Half Years Later**

Eighteen-year-old Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, up in his adopted room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, trying to fill out an application for Auror Academy. It was near mid-night, and all that was written on the slip of parchment was his name, age and his best subject in school, which was Potions.

Since he was thirteen, Draco has thought about becoming an Auror, and so, a few weeks after he graduated, Draco went to collect an application for A.A., and had brought it back to Number Twelve, to fill out. He had thought that he'd be excited when he went to fill it out, but for some reason, he felt none.

He felt lost, as he no longer had any desire to become an Auror. Draco always thought that that was what he'd do after graduation, so he never thought of another possible career.

Scowling at the application, Draco dropped his quill, and stood up from the desk.

"I need to talk to Severus," he said to himself, as he made his way out of his bedroom, and down the stairs leading from the third floor (which was where his bedroom was located) to the main hall of the house.

Draco entered the kitchen, which was dimly lit with a few candles floating around the ceiling, and made his way to the table, which was already occupied by one Severus Snape, who was sitting quietly with a cup of hot tea, and a book opened in front of him.

Draco knew that the book must have been about either Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Severus seemed very absorbed into the book. Walking over to the kettle of tea, Draco grabbed a cup and poured himself some, before taking a seat across from his godfather.

As he waited for Severus to be aware of his presence, Draco's mid wandered off a little.

A month days after the final battle with Voldemort, Remus and his father, Lucius, had gone to the Dursley's home, to pick up Harry Potter so that he could make it back to Hogwarts to finish up the rest of his sixth year. However, Potter had not been there at the Muggles' house, and his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had told them that Potter had ran away the very same day that he returned to Number Four.

To say that the Order had been irritated that Harry would just take his things and leave without telling anyone where he was going, was an understatement. Severus, especially, made sure to let everyone know just how he felt about Potter's irresponsible and selfish decision.

The Order spent a few days looking for the runaway, but they hadn't found him and soon gave up. If Harry wanted to come back, then he would.

All though he never said anything, Draco had not bought the story of Potter running away. For some reason, he just couldn't picture Potter running away and letting his friends and surrogate family worry, at least not on purpose anyway. That just wasn't him.

Draco hoped that Potter really had ran away, rather than the other possibilities of what could have happened to Potter that had gone through Draco's mind.

The Order's irritation had quickly turned to worry, as Potter had failed to show up at the start of his seventh year. They once again spent a week or so searching for him, but again, they couldn't find him.

As the year progressed, Potter still hadn't shown up, and soon it was graduation day.

It has been over a half and a half since everyone has seen Potter.

After graduation, Draco had moved into Head Quarters (Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place) with is godfather, Severus Snape, and his godfather's lovers, who were Remus Lupin and Draco's father, Lucius. None of them really wanted to stay at Malfoy Manor for the summer, so they all moved into No. 12.

"Draco."

At his godfather's voice, Draco was jerked out of his thoughts, and he looked up at Severus, who was looking at him with a frown.

"Was there something important that you wanted?" Severus asked, as he took a sip of his tea.

Draco nodded, his previous thoughts forgotten. "Yes...Severus, you know how I've wanted to be an Auror for a while?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, well, I have the application up in my room, but for some odd reason, I just don't have the same desire to pursue that choice of career any longer...I've thought I'd be an Auror, and now that I don't want to be one, I don't know what else I would like to do."

"Ah," Severus said, marking his page as he closed the book and turned his full attention to his godson. "Indecisive career choice...Well, Draco, what kinds of things would you like to do? You, like myself, are gifted in the art of Potion making, as well as Charms and Herbology. All three of these skills are needed for a great number of occupations. You have great social skills and financial mind, so you could always start your own business."

Draco raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "Start my own business? Hmm, you know, Severus, it would be cool to have my own apothecary and have my own greenhouse, where I could grow my own plants...Thanks for the idea."

Severus nodded and finished up his tea. "Don't mention it," he said dryly, getting up to his feet, followed closely by Draco.

The two were just heading out of the kitchen, when they heard the front door slamming shut.

Severus scowled, "Some people have no respect for others. If that is Tonks, I swear I'll hex that witch..." the man spoke aloud to himself and he and Draco made their way to the entrance hall.

What they saw as they got arrived at the entrance hall, made them both stop in their tracks in shock. Behind them, Remus and Lucius were coming down the stairs, and they too, stopped in their tracks as they caught sight of the person before them.

"Potter?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry lay before the four men, wheezing painfully as he clutched his gut, which was leaking blood from a deep gash. The blood was leaking through his dirty-ratted shirt, and onto the floor. He was close to fainting do to the loss of blood, and the lack of food and water.

A day after being held as a prisoner at the hovel, his spells that hid his MH form had fallen, do to the fact that he had no energy to hold them in place. His uncle had been enraged, but obviously, Vernon had preferred his MH form better than his full male form.

Even though he was his real self, in his MH form, he was barely recognizable, do to the amount of grime, dirt and blood coating his person. His hair was matted and tangled, his clothes torn, and stained with semen and blood. His feet were bare and were bleeding from several small cuts, caused by rocks and branches and other small but sharp things that you'd find on forestry grounds.

Because he ate so little in the time he was kept at the hovel, he was quite thin, though he was surprisingly not bony or skeletal. His mouth was dry do to dehydration, and his lips were dry and cracked.

All over his body, though unseeing do to all of the grime, were bruises and cuts and scars.

All in all, he looked horrible, and like he's been through Hell and back several times, and was recognizable only from two things – his bright emerald green eyes, and his famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name, and let out a whimper in response, before blackness took over his vision, rendering him unconscious.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Harry!" Remus cried out, as the shock wore off quickly. He hurried over to his godson, and carefully scooped the small, battered boy up into his arms, minding his injuries.

"Take him up to the room between ours and Draco's, love," Lucius told his werewolf lover, just as concerned about the boy.

"I'll go get Poppy and Albus," Severus spoke up, before quickly leaving them and headed toward the large fireplace in the living room.

Remus, Lucius and Draco made their way up to the third floor, passing Draco's room, and entering the second room, which was situated between his room, and the room and his father, Severus and Remus shared.

Remus gently laid Harry down on the bed, and the three of them went about getting Harry undressed and prepared for the nurse. They were all quite surprised to discover breasts and a vagina when undressing Harry, but they got over it quickly.

Twenty minutes later, Severus entered the room, with Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, trailing behind him.

Upon seeing Harry, Poppy burst into tears, and hurried over to him, carrying her medical bag.

"The poor, poor boy," she sobbed, as she waved her wand over the still form. For the next ten minutes she worked on Harry.

Albus stood in the back with Severus and Lucius, watching the proceedings with bated breath.

"What in the world did that boy get himself into this time?" Severus asked with a mild scowl, though there was no malice within the scowl.

"Whatever happened, Severus, I don't think he got into it intentionally," Albus told his young friend wisely.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the both of them, "Obviously, he had no control over this."

"Oh my," they all heard Poppy gasp, causing them to turn their attention toward her. "He's been repeatedly raped for quite some time, and he's suffered a broken leg and an arm, and his ribs have taken quite the beatings. All over his body, he seems to have bruises and cuts. Harry's also quite dehydrated and starved." She looked up at Albus with tears falling down her face. "Whoever has done this to Mr. Potter has been doing it for a while, Albus. The poor boy is an abuse victim."

This news caught them all by surprise. It was obvious about the beatings, but the rape, starvation and dehydration was wasn't as noticeable.

Remus sniffled at the wreck his godson was in. Lucius, noticing how bad Remus was taking the return of his godson, walked over and drew the man into a hug.

"Don't worry, Remus. We all know how strong Potter is, he'll get through it."

"Physically, yes, but what about mentally?" Remus cried into Lucius' shoulder. "It's hard to let abuse go."

Poppy reached into her bag, and pulled out a handful of potions, and turned to everyone.

"I would like to work on Harry alone, if you don't mind?" she asked politely. "I'm going to need space, and this room isn't big enough to have all of you in here as I work."

"We understand, Poppy," Albus stated. "Lets all get out of her way," he said to the four men.

"But – " Remus began to protest.

"You can come back in when I'm finished, Remus," Poppy told him, sympathetically.

Defeated, Remus nodded and followed the others out of the room.

**CHAPTER** **3** Healing

The sound of a door shutting awoke Harry with a start, causing him to let out a scream of alarm, and nearly jump out of the bed in which he lay.

"Easy there, Potter."

Harry whirled around, the blankets falling away from his bare chest, and he stared wide-eyed, as he caught sight of Draco, walking toward him with a tray of food and drink, and a robe swung over his shoulder. More than a little disoriented, Harry scooted backward into the headboard. As his bare back touched the cold wood of the headboard, he realized that he was completely naked underneath the covers, and that his chest was uncovered.

Letting out a startled squeal, Harry quickly covered himself, blushing furiously.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. It wasn't as though he could have enjoyed the sight, as Harry was still quite dirty and has yet to be washed. Walking over to the bed, Draco placed the tray of food on the bedside table, and handed the robe to Harry.

"If you put that on, I could help you get to the bathroom, so that you could take a bath, and wash yourself off," the blonde said politely.

Harry looked up at him with his beautiful emerald eyes that shone with unshed tears, and then slowly looked back down at the robe in his hands. He felt the soft material with gentle fingers, and liked the feel of it.

"Th-Thank you," Harry stuttered softly, head bowed. Slowly, Harry put on the robe, and then reached out for Draco.


End file.
